galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Zibalek
Zibalek Union Member Species #3185 - Native to Canes Venatici II NiOx Breathers , Chemistry: Carbon based . Species : six legged endoskeleton Moluskytes Diet: Insects, RSRD Joined in 4971 OTT AL: 7 TL before Union: TL7 Expansion: 33 solar systems. The Zibalek are the lead society in a loose council style association of space faring societies. Includig the Wilker, The Ix and the Ninetyfourseven . United against the very agressive Yokom . After first contact in 4970 the Z. welcomed the Union visitors and immideatly offered assistance and cultural exchange. They send a big shipment of construction materials, basic food items and a data package containing their equivalent to an encyclopedia galactia. They also introduced the Union visitors to the other members of the association and invited the Union visitors to a meeting. It was there Union reps were also introduced to the Eternals and the Yokom. Due to the active GalNet connection, the Zibalek learned much about the Union. The entire nebulawas shocked when the Yokom attacked the Union outpost and learned what Union battle ships, Wolfcraft fighter , Translocator cannons and Shiva Platforms realy were. The Yokom attack fleet was utterly destroyed. The Zibalek disassociated themselves from the Association and joined the Union after completing the first tele PUMA process in 4971 OTT (The Wilker , The Ix and the Ninetyfourseven followed in 4972 OTT and the Eternals in 4979 OTT. The free Yokom and the Yoko-Rebels also joined in 4972 OTT ) Biology The Zibalek are unique in their biology and are somewhere between the Shaill and the Nurglin 1.Six legged slug or frog like beings rising to about 350 cm. They have poor eye vision compared to human eyes but use technological enhancers 0f their own devise. They are bi sexual and both genders are present in all individuals. They activley choose the gender role for reproduction and sexual pleasure games. Which are high on their cultral imortance. There is no concept of marriage,family etc. These concepts are replaced by community pods of twenty to thirty individuals that raise te young, live in a communal dwelling. The Zibalek developed from a nomadic society and lived in tent structures that followed the insect streams of their home world. To this day Zibalek cities are mobile and all buildings are on tracks and wheels and slowly follow established routes over the vast tundra like surfaces of Balek their home world. They procreate via eggs that are fertilized and then carried in external warm-moist pouches called Ziziis . The gestation time is about six standard month after which a small Zibalek ermerges from the egg. Zibalek children develop into adults in about 14 standard years. Society Developed from their nomadic past, the Community pods are led by the strongest, a pod leader elected by a series of games and challenges. The pod leaders meet at the end of the two year insect migration period at a permanent structure in the mountains of their homeworld for ritualized wars, community and later species and planet decissions. The stone building developed into a Planet and society government. The Zibalek are traders and love commerce and trade. The Zibalek worship the Eternals as living gods but not in a fanatical way and even went against their initial council to remain on distance with the Union visitors. 1 The Nurglin have not been discovered until 5080 OTT Category:Sentient Species